


Always Tastes Like You

by ShootingStarsAtNight



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki and Hajime are siblings, Hajime is from a strict christian household, I just had to write this, M/M, Much hurt/comfort, Nagito'd from an ophanage, a song fic, may have spelling errors, much angst, much hurt/no comfort, no beta we die like junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarsAtNight/pseuds/ShootingStarsAtNight
Summary: The day bleeds into nightfall, desolate streats wet with rain and sparkling with stars under the streetlights, reflecting the sky.remember when we first met?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Always Tastes Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So! I love this song, and I love this fic. So boom. A fanfic based on this song.
> 
> Strawberries and cigarettes.
> 
> Hope anyone else who wanted this feels a lil giddy.
> 
> If nobody wanted this, then it's- *sniffles* 
> 
> It's fine-

The day bleeds into nightfall, desolate streats wet with rain and sparkling with stars under the streetlights, reflecting the sky.

_remember when we first met? ___

__Hajime sits at the bumber of his car, knee hiked up on the shiny black metal, hand placed on area where his jeans are ripped. He looks at Nagito, a tired gleam in his eyes as Nagito says,_ _

__"Care to light my cigarette?"_ _

___you said light my cigarette__ _

__The cigarete shifts in Nagito's plump pink lips as he says it, and Hajime can't help but stare._ _

___so I lied to my mom and dad__ _

__How he wants to run his hands down Nagito's cheek, to his pale soft neck, to the curve of his small hips to his gorgeous thighs, but it's too early in the night for them to get frisky. He only complies, lighting Nagito's cigarette and biting into the strawberry lollipop in his own mouth._ _

___I jumped the fence and I ran__ _

__When was the first time he snuck out of his house, laughs at the tip ot his lips as he stops infront of Nagito's orphanage pass curfew? They only met once before that, under the blanket of sunset, his first kiss shared between the two of them in a town full of straights._ _

___but we couldn't go very far__ _

__Nagito had caged him to a wall and grinned, the piercing on his tongue on full display when he licked his lips._ _

___'cause you locked your keys in your car__ _

___so you sat and stared at my lips__ _

__Hajime had felt hot all over, and if he never got a boner from a hot guy before today, he would have when Nagito carressed his thighs and whispered his name into his ear._ _

___and I could already feel your kiss__ _

__Being the son of a paster and religion ringing in his ears like a bell made Hajime a good liar._ _

___long nights__ _

__He never stared at the guys too long when around his narrow minded parents. He never said a wrong word in their presence. He was good, holy even. He's good with his lies. He stares right into his parents' eyes and says he went to bed on time and says his prayers in the church like he's told._ _

___daydreams__ _

___sugar and smoke rings__ _

__He's good. The only person in his family who can tell when he lies is Chiaki, his sister who's been with him through most of his hard times and he's been in hers._ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__He could never ask for a better sister than her._ _

___But strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__After that night with Nagito, Hajime knew that it would happen again, that he'd feel Nagito's hot breath wisp across his lips, lips red as the strawberry lollipop in his mouth right now._ _

___always taste like you__ _

__He knew this wouldn't last, but he didn't think about that all that much._ _

___head lights, on me__ _

__

__The air smells of tar and smoke, Nagito's lithe pale fingers running over his own tan ones. He lets out a huff of smoke into the sky, and it burns Hajime's nostrils a little._ _

___race you to 60__ _

__Hajime leans into Nagito's shoulder a  
little, head cushioned on his green jacket, and kisses at his neck. Nagito hums._ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__Then he lifts his head, moves Nagito's cigarette from his lips and kisses him like he's done it a million times, and it takes like strawberries and cigarettes._ _

___but strawberries and cigarettes__ _

___always taste like__ _

__***_ _

___blue eyes__ _

__Tonight, Hajime doesn't feel like having sex, and Nagito can tell from Hajime's stiff stature and the way he looks like he's trying not to cry._ _

___black jeans__ _

___lighters and candy__ _

__Hajime had gotten into a fight with his parents again._ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__They're always accusing him of things he's never done, and he feels suffocated in that hell hole, a bird trapped in a cage. This time, they blamed him for missing money from the stash of offerings at the church when he said he didn't have anything to do with it. He got grounded._ _

___but strawberries and cigarettes, always taste like you__ _

__Like many other days when Hajime feels like the universe is his enemy, he's in Nagito' arms again. His eyes burn from the sheer weight on his shoulders, and tears that threaten to fall. He always feels like a child when Nagito passes a hand through his soft brown hair, rocking him back and forth to calm him down little by little._ _

___remember when you taught me fate?__ _

__"Hajime, love. Your seventeen already. Just one more year, and then you can leave them. Good things always come of the bad." He says, voice soft with concern._ _

___you said it'd all be worth the wait__ _

__

__He always says that things will get better. It's basically his motto. A motto about how much hope he has._ _

___like that night at the back of the cab__ _

__Hajime whines. "One year is too long. They already threatened to kick me out, Nagito. What am I going to do?"_ _

___when your fingers walked in my hand__ _

__Nagito shushes him and holds him closer to himself at the back of the car.  
"I'll make sure that I'm here for you." He says, voice still gentle._ _

___next day nothin' on my phone__ _

__"Will we get to text tomorrow?" Hajime wonders aloud.  
Nagito nods, and kisses him on the forehead._ _

___but I could still smell you on my clothes__ _

__"Will we still meet when we're older?" Hajime asks, hands shaking as the cling to the other's jacket._ _

___I was hoping that things will change__ _

__Nagito doesn't answer._ _

__He always does this, and Hajime is thrown back into the reality that this won't last._ _

___be we were right back to your games__ _

__***_ _

__Hajime lies under the shade of a tree in a desolate park, the morning air crisp and clean. Due drops flit off of fresh leaves and into the damp soil beneath it._ _

___long nights__ _

__He can never get ahold of Nagito in the day._ _

___daydreams__ _

__It's as if he's a shadow of the night, here to tempt him to swurve off the road that his parents paved for him. He covers his eyes from the sun, and sighs although it doesn't get rid of the pain in his chest._ _

___sugar and smoke rings__ _

__He isn't desparate to be in contact with Nagito all the time everyday, but he wishes for his presense and the tingly kisses on his colourbone. Kisses that smell like strawberries and cigarettes and makes him feel free, even if Nagito might be bad company._ _

__Can't he call, at least sometimes?_ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__He knows they won't last, be he's clinging on, and he knows that he's Nagito's escape too._ _

___but strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__Perhaps when they're both eighteen, they can escape their hell,togetger._ _

___always taste like you_  
***  
_headlights, on me__ _

__Their late night outings are dwindling, and everytime they do get to go out, Nagito has a nasty bruise somewhere on his body._ _

___race you to 60__ _

__One time he found the word "faggot" written in permanent marker on Nagito's arm. Just what happens to Nagito at that stupid orphanage?_ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__"Are you getting bullied?" Hajime asks one time, his blood boiling at the thought of someone hurting a person he cares so much about._ _

___but strawberries and cigarettes always taste like__ _

__He caresses Nagito's cheek and the boy leans into it. "Yeah," Is all he says, and he looks into Hajime's eyes, the green orbs shine in the headlights. "But if they need someone to get out their frustrations on, I don't mind."_ _

___blue eyes__ _

__Hajime frowns. Is that how he sees it? Not to mention, he's shaking._ _

___black jeans__ _

__"Do you wanna talk about it?"_ _

__Nagito laughs, but it seems forced. He never tells Hajime what's bothering him and Hajime senses in his gut that Nagito feels like he doesn't deserve being cared for._ _

___lighters and candy__ _

__"I, don't need to. It's pretty normal." Nagito says. He raps his thin arms around Hajime's neck. "I'd like it a lot if you fucked me though. I'm horny." His voice hitches and he grinds into Hajime's leg._ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__Hajime knows he's just trying to avoid the topic, and it hurts him that Nagito won't open up, but if a good fuck will make Nagito feel better, he'll do it just for him._ _

___but strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_  
***  
_even if I run away__ _

__"It's not that I don't want to see you in the day it's just that I-"_ _

___give my heart a holiday__ _

__Hajime sighs, rough. "You say that everytime. Just what do you do during the day that you can't even text me?"_ _

___still, strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you__ _

__Hajime has never been this upset with anyone before. Not even his parents. His mind is going a mile per minute and at this point, he can't remember what he just said that has Nagito looking like he's going to cry._ _

___you always leave me wanting more__ _

__He's shaking with rage, and Nagito's words are pouring over his head like a bucket of air, until one word drops on him like a heavy stone._ _

___I can't shake my hunger for__ _

__"Hajime, I have brain cancer." Nagito's shoulders shake and-_ _

__Oh god he's sobbing._ _

___strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__What did Hajime just do?_ _

__"I didn't want to,to tell you." He says through tears falling down his face. He's hardly breathing and his voice sounds hoarse from holding it back for so long._ _

___always taste like you__ _

__"In the day, I go to the hospital to get check ups, and I only am able to get them because of the money my parents left before they died." He adds, hugging his self. His white hair sticks to the sweat on his face._ _

___yeah,__ _

__Hajime is stunned into place, all the anger that had built up in his small body being released into the ground beneathe them._ _

___they always taste like you__ _

__"I didn't think I'd get this attached to you. I don't deserve you. I didn't want you to get attached to me either, Hajime." He says._ _

___long nights__ _

___even if I run away…__ _

__He continues on and Hajime stays silent._ _

___daydreams__ _

__"But one day, it'll get better right? When bad things bad, it always gets better right? Tell me it gets better, Hajime!" He sobs into his hands._ _

___give my heart a holiday..__ _

__"Nagito I'm s-" he get's cut off._ _

__"Don't apologize. I should've said so from the start."_ _

__Hajime doesn't say anything. What can he say? He's not like Nagito, who knows just how to comfort him. He's never been given much attention from his own parents._ _

___with sugar and smoke rings__ _

__"Nagito, let's go back to the car. I'll carry you back.. and I'm sorry I yelled at you." He says. Hajime walks to the car, each step makes him feel like he's walkihg water, heavy, but light headed._ _

___you always leave me wanting more__ _

__Nagito stops him with a shaking hand. "Hajime," his voice is pleading, "let's stay here longer. I don't want to go back to that place yet."_ _

___I can't shake my hunger for__ _

__Hajime's eyes widen and he pauses._ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__Is Hajime an idiot? Nagito just told him something devastating, and he's crying, clinging to him. Why would he leave him here at his lowest? Nagito would never do that to him if he were like this._ _

___…but strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__"Alright." He finds himself saying.  
"We can sit at the back of my car together." He says and Nagito sighs in relief._ _

___always taste like__ _

__They both climb in, clinging to one another like black and white clay meshed together. It's a comfortable silence, tired for a little, Hajime passing his own hand through Nagito's soft hair._ _

___blue eyes__ _

__"What...stage?" He wonders aloud. He can't say the rest. He just hopes that Nagito gets it._ _

__Nagito burries his face in Hajime's shoulder. "Stage four."_ _

___black jeans__ _

__Hajime holds him tighter._ _

__"I'm so sorry Nagito."_ _

__Nagito hums shakily. "I'm okay."_ _

___sugar and smoke rings__ _

__He's not okay._ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__They both cry in eachothers arms that night, but when the night get's too chilly, Hajime has no choice but to take Nagito back. The ride is silent, sorrow concentrated in the atmosphere, but they kiss eachother goodnight anyway._ _

___but strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__When Hajime gets home that night, he cries into his pillow, alone feeling like a child all over again.  
***_ _

___always taste like__ _

__Hajime hasn't been able to get in touch with Nagito for two weeks, and worry is filling him up like a broken tap over a barrel._ _

___headlights, on me__ _

__The fights with his parents have gotten worse, glass keeps getting thrown around, and the neighbours have called the police several times but no one ever got arrested._ _

___(even if I run away)__ _

__He feels so alone, and far gone in his thoughts of a better life. He hardly eats, and all his mother says to him is that she hopes he's not trying to make himself anaemic for attention._ _

___racing to 60__ _

__He almost considers, because he can't remember what a kind embrace from a parent feels like._ _

___give my heart a holiday__ _

__He goes to morning devotions like he's told, but he can barely open his mouth to sing the hymns. The dull church lights make him feel empty and he has the urge to leave so much he would dig a hole to escape._ _

___Still__ _

__He ends up being excused to use the restroom by Chiaki, who made the excuse that he wasn't feeling well. Their parents look at them both with suspicion, but let him go.  
He washes his face to try to prevent himself from crying as soon as the door is closed._ _

___strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__The days go on and on, as if it were years until, like a wave, it occurs to him that Nagito might be in the hospital. It fills him with hope, but despair still clings to him like wet clothes on a rainy day._ _

___always taste like__ _

__He leaves as soon as church is over, disregarding the look of displeasure on his mother's face and the exasperation eminating from his father who still stood on the alter._ _

___blue eyes__ _

__He'll get in trouble later, but he needs to see Nagito and make sure that he's safe._ _

___black jeans__ _

__He sprints down the pavement, heaving as he fumbles with the little pocket change he has to hail a taxi. The driver pays no mind to the crumpled money, nor how much of trainwreck Hajime appears to be._ _

___(even if I run away)__ _

__He's finally at the hospital, sick of the scent of disinfectant and walls painted in sorrow of the loss of loved ones, but he ignores it. He runs down the halls. He doesn't stop at the front desk. He doesn't look at the woman there._ _

__He just runs._ _

___lighters and candy__ _

__

__All he can think of is lighters. All  
He can think of is strawberries. All he can think of is cigarettes._ _

__All he can think of is Nagito._ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__

__He feels like he's been running in circles. Like birds circling a dead body, but before he knows it, he's at room 307._ _

___(give my heart a holiday)__ _

__Hajime doesn't know how he got here. But his gut tells him that this is where Nagito is._ _

___still__ _

__

__He opens the door and light white hair catching the hue of sunlight catches him first._ _

___strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__Grey eyes widen when they see Hajime._ _

___always taste like__ _

__Hajime walks to his bedside and collaspes on the seat near the bed, resting his head on the lap of the boy who's worried him for so long._ _

___blue eyes, black jeans__ _

___(you always leave me wanting more)__ _

__"Nagito." Is all Hajime has to say before their holding eachother tight._ _

___lighters and candy__ _

___I've been a fool__ _

__

__Nagito lets out a shaky breath and holds unto him with shaky hands._ _

___(I can't shake my hunger for)__ _

___but strawberries and cigarettes__ _

__Hajime only hums, breathing in the scent of strawberries and cigarettes._ _

__"I missed you"_ _

___always taste like you__ _


End file.
